User blog:HomestarSB9/Worst YouTube Channels
I will update this randomly. 100 - 91 100. PewDiePie Don't know much about this guy, but I do know that he screams, just because dying in a freaking video game. 99. Video Makers (Anti Talented Video Makers) Not Talented, Not Untalented, Anti Talented! They jump cut every single freaking second, They have like 400,000 subscribers, even thought these people really suck, hard. These people are too immature. They're so childish about haters. There like "i'm reporting u". They are so bad, Triton is just about close enough to Neptune. (also if you're VideoMakers and you're reading this, leave this wiki...now.) 98. WhattheBuck Why is this guy not in jail? He tries to (and does) get subscribers by lying about celeberties. No difference between other crappy users, jump cut after every single freaking second, tricking viewers into watch this sucky crap by using misleading thumbnails and titles. Possibly one of RayWilliamJohnson's minions (because they both do the same freaking thing). 97. Fred Oh god, not Fred. Anyways, jump cutting is bad enough, why a freaking annoying voice! His videos are so bad, a was about to smash my computer in half. Now, he has a TV show, three movies and god who knows how many music videos he's done, well, atleast nobody gives a crap about him anymore, except Nick, who wants to make millons out of teenage dweebs, that Monster High crap they're showing alot now. They barely support Nicktoons (except Spongebob, which is the only thing on Nick half the time). Oh, and Nick, cancel any live action show on right now and/or upcoming, never air another live action show and/or movie again, don't air another Monster High movie again, support you're Nicktoons by having a 24/7 marathon dedicated to them. That's how Nick will brighten up. 96. Ray William Johnson Cancer, cancer everywhere. Jump cuts plus misleading icons and titles times stealing content divided by being uncool (both on the interwebs and in real life) equals final boss of YouTube: The Game. Seriously, this guy is a theif, and along with No. 98, he deserves time in prison. Jump cutting every single freaking goddarn nanosecond of the freaking video makes it a freaking crappy video. I'm saying freaking alot in this blog, Anyways, this freaking user steals content without giving any credit. RWJ's scams (a.k.a videos) use misleading titles (ex. Talking Clock) and icons (ex. a clock with a face), when it's really about someone smashing a video game. So, RWJ lies, lies and lies some more with his scams (I mean videos.) 95. iJustine Female equivalent to RWJ. 94. Shane Dawson This guy has three channels, only to tourment us. No only does he suck on the internet, he sucks in reality too. Higher than iJustine. Why, because iJustine works for this loser. 93. Any channel with all videos about woman showning off their tits. So much of these fucking channels. The most famous is BoobTubers, shared by four other people, all woman, showing off there tits. Tits, tits and more motherfucking tits. I mean, what the hell. BoobTubers, go rot in hell. Category:Blog posts